The direction of electrical technology today is towards smaller and smaller components. With regards to the telephone industry, technology today is towards the "modular apparatus" concept. Telephone apparatus normally seen and used by a telephone subscriber involves telephone handsets, cords and walls jacks or receptacles, these items being simply and easily plugged into one another to form electrical connection with a telephone transmission pair. In like manner, these items are easily removed and moved to another location and reconnected to the same or another telephone transmission pair all without the aid or necessity of a skilled telephone repairman. So called modular jacks and plugs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,764 and 3,850,497, a disclosure of both of these patents is herein incorporated by reference as if they were faithfully reproduced.